guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Time is Nigh
Is this Note correct? In the Notes section, the following is currently stated: "If you do abandon the quest as a Tyrian born character, you will not be able to get the quest, The Time is Nigh, again from Castellan Puuba until you accomplish Securing Champion's Dawn followed by a mini-mission named A Land of Heroes.", could someone confirm this is true or not? I tried with one of my Tyrian-born characters, abandoning the quest in Consulate Docks instead of taking the reward, travelled to Sunspear Great Hall, and Castellan Puuba will only offer me this quest (The Time is Nigh) quest, rather than Securing Champion's Dawn as claimed in this note. --Wolfie (talk| ) 18:43, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Have you had to do that quest before or did you get up to the Time is Nigh before they changed it? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:48, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::After the update, ie, "freshly" brought over character. --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:04, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::I'll remove it then until someone can confirm. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:09, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::It seems as though it may have been a bug introduced in one of the updates, and was then reverted back to the earlier state. Once you confirm we will know for sure! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:21, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::Well have now tested with both a "freshly" brought over Tyrian character, and one who has done the quest in its original form (and so was only able to do the two newly added quests, while being unable to get the quest a second time), the claim is no longer valid. Abandoning The Time is Nigh will simply mean you can pick the quest up again from Castellan Puuba in Sunspear Great Hall. --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:27, 10 January 2007 (CST) Sunspear Lt Commander? I think that is left over from the NPE (i'm level 12 btw) — Skuld 15:35, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Heh, I don't think I've ever seen that before :o — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:39, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Yep, my Paragon saw the same thing. :D Lt. Cmmdr seems like a cool rank though... Jioruji Derako 16:17, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Indeed, it was a leftover from the preview event, and appears to be the equivalent of the current Captain rank: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Title&oldid=328379#Sunspear_rank_title_track — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:09, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Just a thought, but isn't this wiki's policy to show articles as they are in the game, not how they were? In which case, would it not make sense to clean this quest up by removing the Preview Event references and get the text to match how it is currently! If this is agreed by the majority, next char I have go through this quest will tidy up (unless someone else beats me to it ). --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:57, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::Did I mention, it was Lt. Cmmdr for my Paragon? Oh, and he did the quest two days ago. :D Until ANet fixes it, that is how it is in game currently (unless it was fixed withen the last few days). Jioruji Derako 23:52, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Jioruji, you've misunderstood, I was only referring to the references to the Preview Event for cleaning up, not about the title mixup. --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:16, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Ah, really? My mistake then... I was a bit confused as to how you wrote it, is all. :D On the subject though, should we include a mention in the summary? It obviously needs you to be Sunspear Captain, but in-game is still listed as Lt. Commander. To avoid confusion, I think we should list it as written in-game, and include a mention as to what it actually means... if anyone can just figure out a way to word that so it doesn't end up becoming more confusing... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'Jioruji Derako']] ''talk'' 22:27, 25 January 2007 (CST) I tried my hand at noting the in-game next and the correct rank. Feel free to improve. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 05:08, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Nightfall World Preview Event As discussed previously, I have remarked out the NF WPE content from the article primarily because it is my understanding of this wiki's policy to show how the game is rather than how it was. However, have left the text on the page in case there is an overwelming outcry for the NF WPE details to be restored, just remove the two remarked sections (denoted between the tags). --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:00, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Well, there have been no complaints, and since I needed to clean up a few minor inconsistencies anyway, have cleared the previously remarked out text. --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:00, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Bug fixed I did this mission 5 minutes ago, and It was Captain or Level 17. I guess I can remove bug note? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:14, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Yaaa, about time Anet fixed that one! :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:40, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::nope its still LT captain on my monk--Malevolent 08:18, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::...and you've recently taken this quest? ie, taken the quest after the update and reported bug-fix by Abedeus above? Would seem strange it appearing as fixed for some and not for others, so thinking maybe you already had the quest then this update was released? --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:40, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I took the quest from Castellan Puuba today, and it's still Lt. Commander in the quest update section. Yes, the text that he says to you is correct, but the step-by-step part of the quest is still mislabeled.68.76.122.172 22:37, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Have reinstated the bug note since two people now saying bug still exists. Abedeus, would be awesome if you could get another one of your characters to this quest and screen capture the quest objectives. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:06, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n59/BladeDVD/timeisnigh.jpg still showing wrong info. Got quest about an hour ago and just hit Sunspear Captain before posting this. Still bugged. BladeDVD 09:53, 2 June 2007 (CDT) What happened to Kadaman? Is it normal for Kadaman and all other outposts besides the great hall to disappear during this quest? Becuase they aren't on the map... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:41, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Hmmm, weird, wouldn't expect that to be nornal, anyone else able to test this? --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:29, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I just did it and its ok nothing disappeared. -Trueblade February 16, 2009 Canthan question For some reason my cantha character cannot get this quest. Ive done securing champion's dawn but this quest does not appear for me to take. Ive noticed under requirements it says "Unknown Requirement" any1 know what this is? 62.136.53.142 17:02, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Just to clarify, you say you've done Securing Champion's Dawn, but have you completed A Land of Heroes (which is what is actually listed as the requirement to get this quest)? --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:29, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::yes ive completed A Land of Heroes and accepted the reward from puuba, but hes doesnt offer this quest as the followup for some reason, and i still cant enter the mission in jokanur diggings (which is why i wanted to do this quest). 81.77.21.228 06:16, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, the why you can't enter the Jokanur Diggings mission is unrelated to this quest. Check if have Melonni available as a hero for your team yet, if not, check if you've done the Signs and Portents quest. Getting back to this quest, so you've (A) followed the path for a non-Elonan born character as outlined in the Nightfall mission overview, and (B) reached the rank of Sunspear Captain (or level 17, which guessing not an issue if from Cantha :D )? --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:35, 10 July 2007 (CDT)